This New Kind of Crazy
by xXDonnaTylerXx
Summary: You claim to be in love with so many different people, but so briefly... An unlikely person gets Rachel questioning what it is she really wants, while her teacher is facing a similar dilemma of his own. Puckleberry, Will/Shelby, other pairings mentioned
1. That Old Chestnut

**Hello! I don't really know where the idea for this story came from, but it starts at the end of _Hell-o_, covers the events of _The Power of Madonna _and then goes on from there.  
****I assure you it's NOT a Rachel/Will story even though those are the two characters selected, that's just because this fic is about these two dealing with their own sperate dilemmas and how the stories are interwoven. There's a touch of Puckleberry, so fans of them will like this, along with anyone who thought injecting the goddess that is Idina Menzel into _Glee _was genius :)  
Anyway, I think I'll stop blathering on and just let you read it! There'll definitely be a second chapter and possibly a third, but I'd love a quick review if you can spare a minute to tell me what you thought of the first part. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Donna xxxx**

Chapter One - That Old Chestnut

"Okay, guys, are we all ready for the run through?" Mr Schue entered the auditorium to see his club members all assembled on stage facing Rachel, who sat at the piano and had just finished playing with a flourish.

"Rach, you done getting everybody warmed up?"

"Yes, Mr Schue." His star student beamed, "Everyone's vocal chords are in good shape and I've_ finally_ got you all breathing correctly." The other members smiled - as much as they didn't like to be bossed around, they had to admit Rachel was the expert here and she had helped them all improve immeasurably with her warm-ups and daily vocal exercises.

"Except for Finn." Rachel's expression turned cold as she glanced at him, "His breathing's still far too erratic and he was the only male who didn't hit his high B just now. Shame..." She raised an eyebrow as the basketball player's face fell, and Mr Schue saw it.

"Well, I know you've got it in you, Finn. Good job, buddy." He smiled encouragingly at the boy who was so like himself, "We'll start the run-through in a sec, guys, I just briefly need to talk to Rachel first." Puzzled, the brunette made her way to the front of the stage and bent down to talk to her teacher.

"Rachel, I haven't said anything to you personally yet, but I've heard quite a bit from Finn and the other Glee clubbers about you and a certain Vocal Adrenaline member? Now I went and had a... talk... with their coach," He swallowed, feeling his spine tingle at the memory, "And she says there's nothing untoward going on, but I just want to tell you now I really don't think it's a good idea to get too involved with him. I know that they are one of the most competitive-"

"Mr Schuester, you needn't continue." Rachel held up a hand to stop him, "I called it off with Jesse just yesterday, I understand now that it wasn't in the best interests of the team for me to be in his company any longer. And as painful as it is, I'm willing to sacrifice my own happiness if it will help us get any closer to Nationals."

"Oh." The Spanish teacher was a little shocked, "Well, okay then, Rachel, I think that was very mature of you. Fraternizing with the enemy is a mistake at the best of times and you just don't know what ulteri-"

"O_kay._" Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, bringing her hand up a little more forcefully this time, "I understand, Mr Schue. Now if it's alright I'd like to get back to the group, I wouldn't want us to lose any more key rehearsal time on my behalf." And, her expression a little pained and her bottom lip wobbling dangerously, she strode to the back of the stage and took her position even though the rest of the group were still milling about.

Will sighed, making his way to a seat halfway up the auditorium, "Okay, everyone!" Silence fell as they took their formation, and on his call of "From the top!" The opening notes sounded.

_"You say yes... I say no..."_

Finn was off and away, and Rachel joined in to belt out the end of the line. Will frowned as he scrutinized her performance - Although she was note perfect, as always, something was missing, her usual energy, the way she lit up the stage with her evident joy, and (for want of a better word) glee, had been replaced by a pained, almost terrified looking expression.

He felt a little bad. Of _course_ he had appreciated the irony in his words as he told her not to fraternize with the enemy, when just a week ago he himself had been frantically, passionately making out with Shelby Corcoran, their rivals' head coach. Will would be lying if he told himself he hadn't enjoyed it, if he hadn't known exactly why he'd done it... But still, it was hardly professional, and what he _did _tell himself was that it would not, under any circumstances, happen again. Well, not under any normal circumstances. _I mean,_ he thought, _say I happened to run into her again and-_

_Oh, god._ His thoughts of his bad deeds had lasted almost the entire song, and they were nearing the end now. He _seriously _needed to pull himself together and start focusing on these students. He glued his eyes to the stage and watched as the pupils paired off as part of the dance routine, the leads in the centre of the stage. Finn reached for Rachel's hand, and while the two usually embraced these intimate moments of the songs, he noted she barely allowed her hand to touch Finn's fingertips, a miserable look in her eye as she refused to look at him. Three pairs of eyes _were_ on Finn, however, and those were the eyes of the cheerleaders, Brittanny and Santana, along with Quinn Fabray. Meanwhile Puck, currently standing next to Mercedes, was looking intently at Rachel as he sang, as though trying to work something out.

Will almost audibly groaned. Sure, they _sounded _as good as ever, but his club, who he was _so _proud of, was looking painfully disjointed and mismatched on stage. It was although the unity he knew they'd felt after Sectionals had died down, and the huge splits down the group were becoming ever more apparent. He needed to try and fix them, and he was never going to be able to do that if he continued like this - Which was exactly why he wasn't going to be making out with Shelby ever again. Probably.

As the song drew to its conclusion, Will was starting to worry about Rachel, and seemingly rightly so. The music abruptly ended, and instead of dropping her head like the rest of the team, Rachel stayed standing stock still, her eyes flitting backwards and forwards and her face conveying utter misery. And as she stumbled from the stage, yanking her hand from Finn's, Mr Schue noted the tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Spanish teacher, along with nine members of Glee, turned to look directly at Finn, who looked as shocked as the rest of them. A concerned expression on his face, he made a move to follow her - before something happened that absolutely no-one could have predicted. Noah Puckerman, his face set, wordlessly stepped from Quinn's side and grabbed Finn's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, before darting out of the auditorium in Rachel's wake.

* * *

If anyone had asked Puck why he'd followed her, he wouldn't have been able to answer. Well, in actual fact he most likely would have fixed a cocksure grin on his face and announced something along the lines of: "I'm a stud, dude! Everyone knows a vulnerable, crying chick is like gold dust," but he wouldn't have meant it. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how he knew exactly _where_ to find her, either.

But find her he did, sitting on a wall by the school gates and looking down at her pink cell phone, unmoving. Puck sat down on the wall beside her, leaving a good couple of feet between them, and muttered a small "Hey."

"Hi, Noah." Rachel replied, her voice equally as small, wondering why he was there but also a little too caught up in misery to really care.

"You, um... Do you need a ride home?" He offered, simply for want of something better to say.

"No thank you." She said with a polite smile, "I've just spoken to my dad and he's coming to get me."

"Oh, sure." Puck said, swallowing and feeling like a total idiot, "You, um... You wanna make sure you're not sitting on any gum or anything. I'm pretty sure that stuff would be a bitch to get out of plaid."

"Thank you for the consideration." Rachel said, still not too sure why exactly he was here, engaging in conversation with her, "But I checked before I sat down. My skirt is safe."

"Cool." Puck felt a little weird talking to her, like he didn't really know where he stood. Sure, they had 'dated' for about a week a good couple of months back, and after that they'd got on amicably in Glee club. They had been far from friends, but they could hold a conversation and he hadn't slushied her... But then the Quinn stuff had kicked off, and even though Noah knew he should really hate Rachel for blabbing to Finn, he found it hard not to kind of respect her. Saying that, they hadn't said a word to each other since then, not out of spite but simply because they'd had no reason to. Until now, when he'd randomly decided it would be a good idea to follow her.

"So Rachel, I kinda get that you're all het up about Finn and whatever, but truth be told, the guy's kind of a douche. I wouldn't worry."

She looked at him through her eyelashes, wondering where that had come from, "Um... Thanks? I guess it's just all been getting to me a bit recently. Glee, and Jesse, and Finn..."

"Like I said. Finn's an idiot. The dude arranged a date with Britt and Santana while he was still with you, and that's _so _not cool."

"Says the guy more opposed to monogamy than anyone I've ever met!" Rachel, despite herself, gave up on wondering how the hell she'd gotten herself into this bizarre conversation and snorted at his remark.

"Hey, hey, I'll admit I get around, but all my girls know it ain't exclusive and they're cool with it. Finn was supposed to be with you, like officially or whatever."

"Noah, I saw you at three different intervals today flirting with a different Cheerio each time before Quinn dragged you away."

"Well, yeah." He rubbed his head, just above his eyes, "Quinn Fabray. That old chestnut." Was it just her, or did Puck sound a little bitter?

"What exactly _is _your situation with Quinn?" Rachel queried, "I'm curious because I was under the impression that she-"

"Blew me off?" He put it bluntly with a small smile, "Yeah, she did. And I felt kinda relieved, too, I mean I banged her that one time because she was drunk and she's _hot, _but I don't really wanna spend the rest of my life with the girl. I mean, I only asked her because of the baby, really."

"So..." Rachel tried to work it out, felling a tad lighter as she focused on someone else's problems rather than her own, even just for a moment, "She declined your offer, but then...?"

"But then started acting like we were freakin' engaged, yeah." Noah admitted, "It was like a couple weeks after Sectionals when she started up the flirting and the whole possessive thing, even though we're not actually even goin' out."

"I see her..." Rachel paused, eyes to the ground, "Looking at Finn." She shifted slightly in her seat, a little uncomfortable.

"I see Finn lookin' at her, what else is new?" Noah responded quietly, and Rachel looked at him, really looked at him properly and was still quite unable to understand how they'd come to be talking things out, things that didn't even concern the other one, on a wall in front of the school.

"I'm determined to get over him, you know." She said, "But he's not exactly making it easy."

"You'll get over him." Puck said, "You'll be over it pretty darn soon. Might even go as far as to say you already are."

"And what _exactly _do you mean by that?"

"Well, Rachel, I don't wanna sound harsh, but... This kinda happens to you a lot." At her lack of a response other than a firm glare, he dared to carry on, treading carefully, "Like, two days after Finn dumped you, you were already psyched about this Jesse dude who looks something outta _Baywatch_, and suddenly it was all about getting one over on F-"

"Noah, I'll have you know that what Jesse and I have... _Had, _is-"

"Kinda exactly like what you had with Finn?" He finished for her, and she looked outraged, but to hell with stopping now. He'd started and he had a point to make, but more importantly he had nothing to lose, "A relationship based on the fact that he was the first guy you saw after Finn ditched you, and that he can recite every song from _Wicked _in the correct order?" Rachel swallowed, feeling tears coming to her eyes for reasons she was quite unsure of. And for the first time in a very long time, there were no words she could lash out with, defend herself with. All she could do was listen as Noah continued:

"Rachel, you claimed to like Finn from the beginning, but you put up with him being with Quinn, and you being in "love" with him never stopped you makin' out with me for a week, claiming I was all that mattered to you. Then there was that whole creepy student teacher thing you and Mr Schuester had goin' on - and yes we could all _tot_ally see that happening - and then you were over that and all lovey over Finn. But the second _he_ breaks up with you, you go find yourself some nancy boy and act all heartbroken when you can't be with _him_..."

"Noah, what exactly is your point? Is this you trying to be of any _help, _because I'll tell you-"

"My point is, is you just... You just claim to be in love with so many different people, but so briefly, that it kinda gives the impression you... Well, you can't really be in love with any of them at all. Things don't work out with Broadway boy and the next day you'll be obsessing over some other poor idiot like the rest of 'em never existed!"

Rachel blinked, her mind whirring with everything that he'd said, trying to digest it, and she could barely get a word out. She supposed she _had _moved on from Finn a little quickly, but only because Jesse had seemed so perfect and she _wanted _everything to be ok with him. And to prove a point, obviously.

"Do you love Finn, Rachel?" Puck looked a little thoughtful now, his voice softer as he studied her and his intent face making her a little uncomfortable, "Or do you just love the _idea_ of him? Because seriously, babe, Football player turns singer and acts as knight in shining armour to stupidly talented but invisible hottie? _Totally _clichéd and if I'm honest, a little lame. You're too cool for that, Rachel."

Rachel spluttered, partly in indignation but partly in total disbelief, "I'm sorry," her lips curled into a small smile, "It might be my imagination, but it sounded for a second as though Noah Puckerman just called me cool."

"It was your imagination." He clarified, smirking before a more serious face took over once more, "But just think about it."

Rachel knew that she would, and there was a slightly awkward silence for a few seconds before she got over the part of herself that was angry with him for saying everything he had. "Can I ask, Noah... Why did you follow me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just know that it sucks when you've got the whole club on your back. You never judged me after the whole Quinn thing when everyone else did and I suppose it was good having someone who didn't blame me. Plus, I knew I'd probably be of more help than if I'd let Finn follow you out. The guy changes his mind like..."

"A girl changes clothes?" Rachel finished for him, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah," he laughed, "But, hey, you can't talk." She frowned slightly at him, not only because she really, _really _didn't want to lower herself to taking advice from Noah Puckerman, but because she realized that he could have a point. Very luckily, at that second, a car approached and she recognized her father's number plate.

"Well, I have to go now. Thanks for making sure I was okay, Noah." She began to walk away as he called:

"No problem. And Rachel... _Are_ you?" She looked at him over her shoulder, and wrinkled her nose slightly,

"Oh, I will be, eventually."

* * *

It was Thursday, a whole week later, and things still weren't looking up for Will. He hadn't admitted it, but he had been over the moon when Emma had told him she intended to sleep with him, he had finally thought he may be able to have a somewhat normal relationship with her rather than having to tiptoe around her literally all the time.

He shouldn't have got his hopes up. Because once again, she had freaked out, spouting the old "too much too fast" line and making Will feel, once again, like this was a bad idea, like he was spending all of his time with Emma having to soothe or comfort or help her, and it really wasn't working out. Which was probably, _probably _the reason he found himself back in the auditorium at Carmel High School looking for Shelby. Maybe.

Of course, that wasn't the reason he was going so say to her face when he finally spotted her through the window of a small office backstage, looking tired but fresh at the same time as she sifted through paperwork. Will felt a grin instantly slide onto his face as he opened the door.

"Knock knock." Shelby looked up at him, a glint instantly appearing in her eyes as she took him in.

"Well hello, Mr Cutester. I mean, um, Schuester." She winked at him, a half-smile, half-smirk on her face as she stood up and walked around her desk, leaning on it and folding her arms, "What can I do for you?"

"I just couldn't stay away longer than a week." What was it about her that instantly made him so flirty, so easy to joke with? "Just kidding. I actually wanted to let you know that it's all over between my student and yours, so we needn't worry about them any more."

"I know." She said, "And I also know that that is the lamest excuse for coming all the way over here to talk to me that I have ever heard, William." When Sue Sylvester called him by his full name, it infuriated him. When Shelby did, he found it made her seem all the more appealing. "You could very easily have told me that over the phone."

"Nuh-uh." Will shook his head, "You gave me your number with a direct instruction to call you when I had my life sorted out. And... I think all I've done in the past week is managed to unravel it further."

"So you weren't _allowed_ to call me." Shelby clarified, "That makes sense. Come on Will, talk to me." To his surprise, she promptly pushed most of her mountain of paperwork onto the floor in one sweep, so that she could sit herself cross legged on the desk, prop her chin in her hand and just look at him, waiting. Will could picture Emma's instant heart attack at a brash, mess-inducing action like that, and as much as he hated to admit he found it so much more fun to just embrace this new kind of crazy, shift a few more stacks of paper out of the way and hop up next to Shelby.

"Well..." He began, "I told you about how I started seeing someone after I left Terri? Well, me and Emma-"

"How strange." She cut in, and he furrowed his brow in question as she noted, "All of the women in your life have an 'eh' sound in their names. T_e_rri. _E_mma. Sh_e_lley. Well, I mean you _can_ call me Shelley if you like, some people do, but it rhymes a little too much with Terri, so it's ok if you'd rather not."

"O-_kay_..." Gosh, did he have something inside of him that meant he was only attracted to women with at least some level of insanity? Still, at least this one made him laugh. "Well, like I said, I started dating Emma right after things ended with my wife, but she has a few... Problems. She likes everything to be a certain way; always perfect; always neat. I mean, don't get me wrong, I care about her a hell of a lot and she's a lovely, lovely person, but... I don't know. It's like I'm never really relaxed with her, you know? I feel like I'm always having to be the one to take care of her, and coming out of a marriage I just don't need that weighing on me."

"Makes perfect sense to me." Shelby studied his face intently with those eyes of hers, "You need someone to take care of you a little as well as the other way around. Someone a little less kooky."

"Now, under no circumstances am I saying I don't do kooky." He smiled, "A little bit of out of the ordinary is good, but just... Maybe a different kind of kooky. Something a little more wild, a little more free, things happening on the spur of the moment rather than always being so meticulously planned, you know?"

"Mmmm...." She agreed with him, still fixing him with her gaze. Will knew he was going entirely against his better judgement by being here, knew it was unfair to Emma to be saying all this to a woman he hardly knew, but there was just that something that made him know he wasn't under any circumstances going to stop.

"I agree." She said quietly, "I think a little excitement and passion is one of the absolute most important things in life..."

Her sparkling gaze moved for the first time from his eyes down to his lips... And Will knew ex_actly _what was coming next.

* * *

Truth be told, this past week had been even worse for Rachel than the one before. After her unexpected chat (verging on _lecture_) from Noah, she had had _so _many thoughts flitting about her brain, conflicting with each other even more than usual… And that was saying something.

Despite it all, and despite the tiny but growing feeling in the pit of her stomach that Puck might have been right, she had kept it up. She had managed to get through her duets with Finn in Glee and continued seeing Jesse, and although she was confused it had all still been manageable. Until the sex issue had come up. Should she do it? Shouldn't she? Why would she? Why _wouldn't_ she?

Well, there had been two, almost three answers to that question. The first being Finn Hudson, and the second being the fact that she hadn't known Jesse very long at all. And the third didn't count, she told herself, seeing as it was just a tiny, almost muted voice in her head which sounded a hell of a lot like Noah Puckerman and which just told her plainly that it was a _bad idea. _However, upon seeing Santana Lopez throwing herself at Finn by his locker and him having no objections whatsoever, something had been lit inside Rachel and she had decided to go through with it. She was going to have sex with Jesse St James.

Except, that had been a lot easier said than done. When it had come down to it, the actual deed, the voice which she had tried so desperately to silence had found the volume increase button and been practically screaming at her to _get out. _And so she had. And now, a week after her talk with Noah and just a couple of days since she'd run out on Jesse, his words were practically all she could hear.

_"A relationship based on the fact that he was the first guy you saw after Finn ditched you... You claim to be in love with so many different people, but so briefly, that it kinda gives the impression you can't really be in love with any of them at all..."_

Maybe Noah had been right. Maybe Mr. Schuester had been right. Maybe, just maybe, she thought, she had been so enchanted by the idea of Jesse being her knight in shining armour that she had been blind to the fact that he was more than a little arrogant. Conceited. A pretty-boy. Shallow. Insulting, at times... Oh god. It was so wrong that she was thinking about these things, but at the same time she knew she was right.

Which was how, on Thursday evening, Rachel ended up in the auditorium at Carmel High School, where she knew Vocal Adrenaline would have been rehearsing and where she was determined to make this right. It was time to stop lying to her fellow Glee club members, to stop deceiving Mr Schue. To listen, as crazy as it seemed even in her own brain, to Noah Puckerman. It was time to end it with Jesse.

Her mind was made up, her face was set, and nothing was going to stop her. Until, whilst searching for Jesse, she happened to wander backstage and glance into the window of a small office as she passed.

Only to see her very own mentor, Will Schuester, lying sprawled out across a desk as he fiercely made out with none other than the head coach of Vocal Adrenaline.


	2. Maybe This Time

**Hi! Thank you for the positive response to the first chapter, it was lovely! Lots and lots of people have alerted and favourited which is great :) Chapter two is a bit shorter, but I can tell you there will be one more chapter after this which should be up soon, and will prbably end up being AU because the next epsode will have aired in America by then... Ah well! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do I would absolutely _adore _a comment about what you liked, it really helps me improve! Happy readings.**

**Donna xxxx**

Chapter Two - Maybe This Time

Rachel wasn't quite sure how exactly she'd made it through the day - but one thing she was thankful for was the fact that she didn't have Spanish on Fridays, or she might just have done something she regretted. She spent last period glaring at the clock on the wall and completely ignoring the class (having already finished her next month's worth of assignments, anyway), and at three-thirty sharp she was on her feet, bag on her shoulder, and storming her way through the halls of McKinley High towards Mr. Schuester's office.

Her eyes blazed, and her mind was racing with memories of the past twenty-four hours. Her determination to end it with Jesse, but then her absolute horror at discovering her teacher's dirty little secret. How hurt she'd been, what a hypocrite she thought he was... And when Rachel Berry was upset, she did things she knew she'd regret. For example, say, continuing her search for Jesse but upon finding him, merely throwing her arms around him and kissing him senseless rather than sticking to her heart and breaking up with him.

And, she thought, as she reached the door she wanted, why shouldn't she? If her teacher, her mentor, could so blatantly ignore his own advice, well then, so would she. Taking a deep breath, Rachel knocked sharply before flouncing in without waiting for his permission, folding her arms, standing stock still and merely glaring at the curly-haired man who was sat behind the desk.

"Rachel." Mr. Schue asked, looking a little uneasy at the accusatory look on her face, "Can I help you?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Schuester." She erupted, "You know, all this time I've thought that's what you've been trying to do. Help me, look out for me, tutor me, for the sake of my improvement and for the sake of the Glee club. I guess I was wrong. You most _definitely _can't help me any more." She was walking towards him now, slowly, pronouncing all of her words meticulously as she did when she was angry, her voice increasing in volume.

"Not unless _helping _me could possibly involve throwing all of this stuff onto the floor," She almost shrieked, miming a sweeping motion with her arm, "And making out all over the desk, after all I know you're certainly an _expert _at that!"

Will felt the colour drain almost instantly from his face as she said that, and feared the worst. How the _hell _could she have known? He had to cover this up; this surely couldn't mean what he thought it did.

"Rachel." _You're still her teacher,_ he told himself; _take some authority here,_ "Do you have any idea of the inappropriateness of what you just said to me?"

"Oh, _I'm _the inappropriate one!" She full-on yelled this time, and Will feared he was to be at the receiving end of one of her legendary rants... But her next utterance was said painfully quietly, her eyes now full of tears as she somewhat took control of herself, "You know, Sir, fraternizing with the enemy is a mistake at the best of times. You just don't know what ulterior motives they might have. Those words have been directly quoted from what someone I used to trust very much said to me last week."

Rachel could feel her lip quivering as she spoke, hated that it was betraying how weak she felt. She simply couldn't believe this, couldn't believe how she'd addressed him, but to be quite honest with herself, she was just sick and tired of being screwed over at _every _single turn.

She fully expected Mr. Schue to fly off the handle at her words, was prepared to deal with his punishment. But what she wasn't prepared for was for him to close his eyes slowly, and put his head in his hands on his desk in a completely open show of vulnerability.

"Rach..." He said softly, "Will you sit down, please?" It was a question, not an order, and for that reason she, still with a wary expression and a hard look in her eye, slipped into the chair opposite him.

"This..." Her teacher admitted, "This wasn't meant to happen. The thing between me and Shel- Miss Corcoran, you seeing us... None of it was meant to happen. I'm going to be totally honest with you here, Rachel, if that's okay. I understand that I'm a teacher, and you're my student, and I shouldn't be saying this... But to tell you the truth, my life is a total mess right now."

His brutal honesty, at least, meant something to her, and she was glad he wasn't berating her like a baby.

"Join the club, Mr. Schue." Rachel said, her tone still a little harsh, and it eliciting small, ironic smile on the man's face.

"I'm sorry that you saw what you did." He told her, "I don't even know what I'm thinking, so god knows it must have been a shock to _you."_

"And I'm sorry I flew off the handle." Rachel admitted, feeling quite awkward now but deciding to try and overcome the weirdness of discussing this with her _teacher, _"I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw, but I just... God, I don't even _blame _you, Mr Schue!" She could feel herself starting to unravel, the pressure building, "I don't have a problem with you seeing our rivals' coach, if only you hadn't been giving me such a hard time for being with Jesse."

Will knew this, and he did feel completely hypocritical... But given what was planned for that afternoon's Glee rehearsal, he felt like he could make it up to her.

"I know." He said, "And honestly, Rachel, I am sorry. I'll tell the rest of the club to get off your case, I understand you wanting to be with Jesse St. James and I have no problem with it." Rachel's mouth dropped open, and she looked understandably confused, but Will expected that reaction.

"So, I hope we can be okay again, Rachel. Again, I apologise sincerely for the unprofessionality of what you saw, and I am trying to get everything back on track. Are we okay?"

She nodded, but he was a little confused that she seemed almost crestfallen rather than overjoyed that he had given her his blessing to be with Jesse. But, Will supposed as they headed towards the choir room for Glee practice, Rachel had a hell of a lot going on in her life. And god knows, he could relate to that.

* * *

Puck could tell, as the _thirteen _members of New Directions moved around the stage during their run-through of Madonna's _Like A Prayer _(Which he still totally wasn't down with performing, given that it was chick music), that Rachel was quite possibly about to pass out. He had been able to read in her face - and yes, he had been watching her a little more than he'd care to admit - that she had been far from thrilled when Mr. Schuester had announced the news of Jesse's transferal to McKinley and his addition to the Glee club.

He only half-concentrated on his dance routine as he watched her stumble from holding hands with Finn on one side of the stage, to being scooped up by Jesse and twirled around majestically on the other, and Puck wondered if she'd ever even considered what he had said to her a while before… Because even though he hadn't really intended to say it, it had all been true. But given the way Rachel was still bouncing from Finn to Jesse and back like a tennis ball, he somehow doubted it.

Until the song came to a conclusion, and he, along with the rest of the group and Mr. Schuester, felt an overwhelming sense of de ja vu as Rachel declined to drop her head. Her eyes once again moving confusedly and tears once again beginning to fall down her face, she wrenched herself from the arms of the boy and hightailed it out of the auditorium.

This was Puck's cue -Sure, so maybe this time he had not only Finn but Jesse to stop from following her before he could, but it made little difference to him, as he could take both of them down without breaking a sweat should he ever need to. As he left the auditorium, he shot a glare over his shoulder at both Jesse and Finn, which told them quite clearly what the consequences would be if either of them followed him.

This time, unlike a couple of weeks ago, Puck reached Rachel whilst she was still making her way out of the building and before she could call her dad. As he came up beside her, he swiftly pinched her mobile phone from her hand, snapping it shut.

Rachel jumped as she felt her phone being plucked from her hand, and was all ready to yell in indignation before she realized it was Noah walking beside her, wearing a small smile that was quite unlike his usual cocky grin.

"Hey." He said quietly, dropping the phone casually into her pocket as they walked toward the car park, "I'll give you a ride home." She nodded with a small, grateful smile as she wiped a few tears from her cheeks, and he continued, "Although... You do know that if this continues to happen on a weekly basis I'm gonna have to start charging you a fee. My counseling sessions ain't free, you know."

Rachel laughed, for what seemed like the first time in an age, and felt a little more at ease and able to breathe than she had under the spot lights and in the glare of the auditorium, "Well, It's worth the fee."

"Things all getting a little too screwed up now, huh?" Noah asked casually.

Rachel exhaled heavily, "You have no idea." But, as they walked to the car, a companionable and surprisingly not at all awkward silence between them, she was starting to suspect that maybe, he did.

"You know..." Noah paused, looking at her a little uncomfortably over the top of his truck once they had reached the vehicle and were about to get in, "You know Finn slept with Santana?"

"Yes. I know." Rachel replied with a small, sad smile but her voice strong all the same, as the two of them slid into the truck.

"So..." Noah started the engine and began to back out of the car park, "I can see that affecting you, totally. I mean, the dude's acted like a grade-A idiot, but I think you know that. So... Why the drastic run out this time?"

Rachel forced herself to be honest, a deep sigh escaping her lips before she admitted, "Jesse."

"Ah, Herbal Essences."

She spluttered, raising her head from where it had been slumped back against the seat, "Excuse me?"

"Well, the first time I ever met the dude, he was swingin' his hair about like a chick, and he caught me lookin' a little freaked out. Told me he uses conditioner with papaya extract to, in his words, 'maintain his silky locks' - just in case I was 'considering growing some hair and wanted some pointers'."

"Yeah... That sounds like Jesse alright." Rachel sounded a little bitter, "I'm sorry if he offended you-"

"Rach, this is _me _we're talking about!" Noah smirked, "The guy certainly regretted sayin' that and hasn't said a word to me since, so I think we're all good..." Rachel couldn't help it - she laughed. Not that she was sure why, but it felt _good _after such a long time of pretending to be happy when in fact her mind was bouncing at a hundred miles an hour in all directions. But not when she was with Puck. The two conversations they'd had in the past few weeks were the only times that her thoughts all seemed to clear, that she saw herself for what she was and that anything in her life made some sort of sense.

"If it helps, I think he's for real." Puck glanced at her from his place at the wheel, sounding a little sad and quite unlike himself, "I mean, the guy moved house for you, changed school for you... I think Jesse must really like you."

"Well then..." Rachel sighed and rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling utterly exhausted, "It's a shame I don't really like Jesse. I don't know, the first time it was just like he was the total opposite of Finn, which was what I needed, but then after I spoke to you I was determined to end it with him... But, then, I encouraged him when I caught Mr Schuester making out with Shelby Corcoran and... Oh, crap!" She clapped a hand to her mouth, "I don't think I was meant to tell you that. And I said crap. Oh, _damn_!"

Puck just about managed not to laugh, instead reaching over a placing a casual hand on her shoulder as Rachael started to get worked up again, "Girl, _chill!" _He told her, "It's only me you're talkin' to! But seriously, though... Shelby Corcoran? Head director of that dancing troupe of _psychopaths_ Shelby Corcoran?"

Rachael nodded, "I figured, if Mr Schue could fraternize with the enemy, why couldn't I?"

"Dude..." Puck was still trying to process everything she'd told him, and there was still that tiny part of him that wondered why the hell he _cared, _"That woman's a head case. I caught her backstage at Invitationals, physically pouring a Red Bull down some poor chick's neck and lookin' like it was the most normal thing in the world. She asked me time as I walked past! I wouldn't mess with her...

"She is smokin', though. Actually," Noah glanced sideways at her again, "She looks kinda like you!" And Rachel wondered if he'd meant to compliment her in the least, because either way that's how she was planning on taking that last comment

"Um, thank you, I guess?" She laughed, once again a little bitterly, and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes as her mind once again started to whir at a hundred miles an hour. She was tired now, ridiculously so, not only from lack of sleep but from a general lack of normality in the past few months. It was all just starting to get a _little _bit too much, and Rachel wasn't going to put on an act any more.

"Do you know what, Noah?" She kept her eyes closed as she felt the truck pull to a stop, wondering if she was right or wrong to admit what she was about to, "I really don't want to be with Jesse. And I really don't want to be with Finn."

There was silence for a good few seconds, as Rachel wondered whether those words had actually escaped her lips. But she figured they must have, because suddenly it was as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she opened her eyes and sat up to see Puck looking at her a little incredulously.

"Well then..." His tone suggested he thought she was completely insane, "Don't."

She looked him right back in the eye, and realized just how simple it must seem to someone on the outside looking in, who didn't know all the details... But then, Rachel thought, she was on the inside, and since he'd said that, miraculously, it all seemed simple to her too.

"Alright then." She smiled a little shyly, her eyes bright, "I won't."

And as she thanked him for the ride, as she scooped up her belongings and ran into her house, in fact pretty much for the rest of the evening, Rachel couldn't help but think how odd it was... A couple of weeks ago, she had been left thinking about everything Noah had said to her.

But this time, she was left thinking about Noah himself.


	3. Two Thirds

**Here's the final chapter, guys! I got it written awfully quickly since the last update which doesn't happen often, but I've just enjoyed writing this story so much! Also, I know that the sixteenth episode has aired in the states so if you're reading in America this might seem AU, but I've only seen up to "The Power of Madonna" so forgive me! This is set six weeks after the end of Ep 15 :) I would appreciate it so, so much if anyone who's read this story could let me know what you liked and didn't about it, feedback makes me smile! Really hope you like this and hopefully I'll be writing some more Glee soon. Cheers!**

**Donna xxxx**

Chapter Three - Two Thirds

**Six Weeks Later**

"Hola, it's me speaking. Oh, and If you're calling about the turtle then please, don't even bother. It wasn't mine." He blinked, frowning slightly at his phone at her unexpected greeting.

"Um, hi... Shelby? It's Will. Will Schuester-"

"But of _course _it is! I'd recognize that adorable little voice anywhere."

"Were you, um, expecting another call?" He asked, "Because I can phone again later if you..."

"Oh, no." She breezed, "I wasn't expecting a call, I don't know why you'd think that. Actually, Will, could you give me literally ten seconds? My cat's trying to eat my soup and I need to go rescue her." Will couldn't help but laugh as he agreed, at the sheer absence of normality in any conversation he'd ever had with the woman.

"Now, William, I'm really not in the best of moods with you. We need to have words." When Shelby returned, she sounded serious and a little upset, "Now, we may have made out _quite_ a lot since we met, young man, but I believe I gave you explicit instructions only to _call _me when you had everything totally straightened out."

"I know." He said, leaning against the piano in the choir room and taking a deep breath, "And I know it seems like tempting fate to say this, but... I'm actually pretty sure that I _have._"

"Now that I didn't expect." He could practically hear Shelby's smile, "Talk to me."

"Well, like you said..." Will swallowed, "I came straight out of being someone's husband into trying to be a boyfriend before my mind was fully clear and before I'd moved on, but I... I've been single for coming up to a month and a half now. I've been officially divorced for two weeks and Terri's moved every bit of her stuff out of the apartment-"

"Okay, you've got my attention." She replied, sounding, for once, quite serious, and Will loved that as kooky as she may be, one thing Shelby could always do was listen, "What about Em-"

"All over." He said shortly, although it still made him feel ridiculously bad for saying it, "I ended it with her officially almost six weeks ago now, it was... It was never going to work. Sure, I felt _horrible, _but truth be told, I just wasn't strong enough to be the one to support her through everything."

"Hey, you'd better not be beating yourself up about it." She told him almost fiercely, "You had to think of yourself back then, it would have been too much for _anybody."_

" I know." Will said quietly, "And as bad as I did feel, there was also a kind of, I don't know..."

"Relief." Shelby finished for him, and he smiled, "Yeah. Anyway, Shelley, I was calling for a couple of reasons - First, to apologize for the way we started our - I guess you'd say "acquaintance" because it's hardly been a relationship - I was really having a hard time back then and I feel like I totally used you, so for that I'm sorry."

"Heh, It's no biggie. In all honesty, I found it kinda hot. It was like a forbidden romance, it shouldn't have happened. Exciting, _non?_"

He laughed, "I guess that's one way of looking at it." Will heard a small noise behind him, but ignored it, thinking it was mostly likely just the wind blowing the door a little in the breeze.

"Anyway, Shelley, I was also calling to, well... To ask you officially if you wanted to go out tonight." Will was happy with how confident he sounded, given just how nervous he'd been for reasons he couldn't quite fathom, "I mean, I feel like we should do it properly, you deserve it after the way things just sort of... happened last time. And I remember you saying you hadn't been on a date in, how long was it?"

"Longer than should be legal." She laughed, "I would absolutely adore that. And I promise I'll manage to resist making out with you for at least an hour this time. I think I- _Whoah!_" In the background, Will heard a cat yowling and a clatter as the phone dropped to the floor, before a muffled "Dear lord!" and a scramble as Shelley hastily grabbed the phone again.

"Sorry Schuester, I need to dash." She sounded breathless and he was still struggling to contain his chuckling, "The kitty's finally found the can opener and I have to go fix it... See you later!"

"Yeah!" he agreed, a little bewildered, "See y..." But the line had already gone dead, and Will shook his head in disbelief, a grin on his face as he dropped his phone into his pocket and turned around... To see Rachel Berry perched on a chair across the room, looking at him intently with a somewhat mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Rachel! I didn't-"

"Hear me come in? I know." She said, "I thought I wouldn't disturb you while you were talking to your, uh... Friend."

Will sighed, but somehow the smile remained on his face, "Look, Rach, I-"

"I'm very happy for you, Mr Schue." Rachel said as she walked lightly over to the piano, arranging her various musical books on the top, "As long as you are willing to risk the "Fraternizing with the enemy" aspect of your relationship..."

He laughed, "I think I can live with it, Rachel. And I'm glad everything worked itself out for you, too."

"Yeah." She smiled, but he couldn't help but notice she looked a little wistful before her expression became purely businesslike once more and Rachel began to tell him about her new ideas for Regionals. Will smiled, and of course he listened, but at the same time he couldn't help but think of Shelby, wherever she was now, attempting to fix a can opener for her cat, and smirked. Things were going to get interesting with this woman... And in a very, very good way.

"So, I figured, what could better follow such a classic than something a little more contemporary, perhaps a number from _Spring Awakening _or-"

"...So it turns out the moon is just, like, the sun's reflection in a mirror. It's psychics." Rachel was cut off at the entry of Brittany, who was explaining something to a bemused looking Mike and Matt, who in turn were followed by Santana and Jesse, and then Tina, and from then the entire Glee club began to trickle in, taking their customary seats and all chattering lightheartedly before the rehearsal began.

"Okay, guys!" Mr Schue clapped his hands when everybody was settled, "We have a lot to get through today. Rach, do you want to take us away with the warm-ups?"

Rachel smiled, and stepped toward the piano, about to say "Of course" before she was interrupted by, quite unexpectedly, Noah Puckerman.

He raised his hand, "Um, excuse me, Mr Schuester? I was wondering if maybe _I _could take a whack at leading the warm-up today. It seems a little unfair to Rachel that it always has to be her."

Mr Schue, as caught off guard as the rest of the club, glanced at Rachel to ensure she was smiling and nodding before agreeing himself, "Go ahead, Puck. I'm impressed you've taken such initiative."

Rachel smiled at Puck as he made his way to the front of the room and she joined the rest of the group, a little confused but pleasantly surprised. Not as pleasantly surprised, however, as when he proceeded to lead the club into a perfect run through of every single one of Rachel's usual daily exercises, not missing a single one and executing it as precisely as she did.

After she and the rest of the group had somewhat gotten over the shock, Rachel began to relax into the vocal exercises, glancing around the room as they did their scales, and feeling all different things wash over her as her eyes swept over different members of the group.

She looked at Finn, smiling as she remembered their talk almost six weeks ago, one of the most honest ones they'd ever had. Yes, they'd admitted, they'd both had feelings for each other, but truth be told they both knew they could never work as a couple. They'd gotten everything out in the open, been brutally honest with each other about their confusion and their indecision... And decided to stay just friends. And yes, surprisingly it had worked - their in-depth chats were quite a regular occurrence now, and they knew each other better than anyone, but there wasn't a romantic feeling in either of them. It had all worked out fine.

Next, Rachel's eyes were drawn to Jesse St James, who was looking a little smug as he hit his high note before any of the girls had a chance to, and she rolled her eyes. Around the same time as she had made everything ok with Finn, she had been completely honest with Jesse and told him she couldn't be with him, that her heart just wasn't in it and that she was sorry. And yes, he'd seemed crushed, and Rachel had felt bad because Noah had been right, and he must have really felt something for her.

But her sadness was pretty short-lived, as around ten minutes after she'd dumped him, she'd watched Santana sidle up to Jesse in the hallway and ask him when his birthday was and he'd told her "April 9th."

"Ahh, a month after mine," Santana had purred with a smirk, "I guess that means we'll have to find a special way to... Celebrate." Jesse had looked like Christmas had come early, and that had been the end of Rachel feeling bad for him.

And now, as the exercise drew to a close, her gaze shifted finally to Puck, still orchestrating at the front of the class. Rachel decided she'd have to congratulate him on leading such an impeccable warm-up, but no sooner had they sung the last note than Mr Schuester had pounced.

"Okay, guys, that was great! Puck, you did very well, and I agree that it's unfair to always lay the burden on Rachel, so from now on we'll have a different group member lead the warm-up each week. So, time to get down to business. We can't get into the auditorium today, but all the same I'd like to start with a run through of Finn and Rachel's Madonna mash-up, work on that a little, and then..."

And, so, she had no time to talk to Noah, and instead Rachel focused on throwing herself into the exhausting rehearsal. They ran through three songs in the next hour, and once she'd finished singing with Finn, she and Jesse took the leads, followed once again by she and Finn. After singing three songs on the trot, she was drained. Once she'd quickly hugged Finn after their final number, she collapsed into a chair, glad that Tina and Mercedes were taking over, and then Quinn and Jesse, finally giving Rachel a breather.

It wasn't long before she felt someone slip into the seat beside her, and smiled when she looked up to see Noah, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed casually.

"Hey." She said, "Congratulations on leading the warm-up earlier, you did fantastically!"

"Thanks. I guess I've just been listening pretty closely to how you do it." Rachel beamed before he continued, a smirk on his face as he turned to look at her properly, "So, Rachel. May I ask who you're "in love" with at the minute? "

"What? Nobody!" Rachel spluttered, "I've been quite happily single for nearly a month and a half now... Why?"

"Oh, damn." He looked a little put out, "Well, I guess I was just hopin' you'd have some drama going down, seeing as you haven't stormed out of a rehearsal in a good while and that's the only time we ever seem to really talk."

"Noah." Rachel couldn't help but give a gentle, surprised laugh, "We can talk any time, you know. It doesn't have to be a moment of crisis. There doesn't even have to be a reason."

He grinned, "So, would it be a little too much to offer you a ride home once we get outta here?" Rachel smiled and assured him it wasn't, before a comfortable silence took over as they watched Jesse and Quinn singing to one another. Or more precisely, Quinn singing to Jesse while Jesse looked directly at Rachel, and Puck noticed.

"You know, when you're singing with him, you still look pretty damn into each other." He said lightly, and Rachel nodded.

"It's called acting, Noah. I do it when I'm singing with Finn as well, it's much more interesting to watch a performance when there's chemistry between the two leads, but it doesn't mean there's anything romantic there."

"So those ships have sailed, then?" He asked, and again, she nodded, her expression serious and her tone dropping slightly.

"Absolutely." Rachel told him, "You know, for the past six weeks I've been really happy just by myself, you know? I realized that what you said was true, I would never ever let myself get to know a person well enough before I was supposedly head over heels in love with them, and that's not the right attitude to have. I wanted everything, all of the time, when really it's better to just take things as they come, you know? I didn't know what I wanted, and I guess..." She looked down, suddenly aware of their close proximity, "I guess that's why you and I didn't really work out." She told him quietly, and he nodded.

The silence was back, but this time it was just ever so slightly awkward, as the current song finished and Quinn made her way back to her seat - and, Rachel noticed, fixed her gaze directly on Puck.

"Can I ask..." She hesitated, "What happened with Quinn, Noah?"

"Ugh, well," He sighed, as though this was _not_ his favourite topic, "In the end, I took the chick's way out. I was just honest with her, you know? Told her I was sorry but I just didn't have those feelings for her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still gonna be an awesome Dad to that baby, but I just... I can't kid myself and force myself to be with her just for the sake of it. It's not cool."

"Well, I think that's very mature," Rachel told him honestly, "The most important thing is just-"

"Alright, everyone!" Mr Schuester's voice cut her off as he clapped his hands, standing in front of the group, "You've all done well today and we've got through a lot. We're really progressing now guys, I mean it, so we'll just do one more number before I let you go home. Let's have a look..." He regarded his song list, running his finger down it and concentrating, "How about... Puck? You fancy taking the lead on this one, man?"

"As long as it ain't Madonna, Mr Schue." Noah said, standing up with a lazy grin and making his way to the front of the room.

The rest of the group laughed, "Got it, Puck. No more Madonna." Mr Schuester smiled, "How about you and Rachel take on _Changes? _Is Bowie 'badass' enough for you guys?"

"Well, I-"

"That would be fantastic, Mr Schue." Rachel cut him off, springing from her seat to join Noah, "Even Mr Puckerman here can't deny his iconic status." And, with a wink to Noah that nobody saw but him, she signalled for the band to begin playing.

_"__I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets…"_

Rachel sang, before Puck joined in, his strong voice filing the room alongside hers.

_"Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test…"_

They were off and away, alternating the lines and sometimes singing together, both Rachel and Puck completely embroiled in the song and each other. And before they knew it, the rest of the club was applauding wildly as the final notes echoed throughout the choir room.

"Excellent, guys, really excellent!" She was vaguely aware of Mr Schuester saying as he clapped, "Hopefully we can develop that some more next time. See you next week, guys!" Before leaving the room, most likely to prepare for his date. But, truth be told, Rachel was much more focused on the grin Noah was sending her way, at the feelings that had just sprung up inside her that weren't there a minute ago and she was pretty sure weren't supposed to be there now.

They didn't speak for a while as they made their way out of the school and towards his truck, Noah wordlessly taking Rachel's bag and carrying it for her, before turning to her and looking a little confused.

"Hey... Rachel?" His brow was furrowed, "You know how you act all lovey-dovey when you're singing with Jesse and Finn? Well, you... You do that when you're singing with me, too."

"Yeah," Rachel said quietly, and he couldn't help but notice a tiny blush appear on her cheeks as she cleared her throat, "Well, like I said. Most of the time when I do that, I'm acting."

"Most?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, a small smile appearing on her face now, "Well, put it this way. Generally I perform the lead with one of three different guys, yes? Finn, Jesse and You. I would say that a good, oh..." Rachel seemed to consider as they reached his truck and stopped walking, "Two thirds of the time I'm definitely acting."

Puck smirked at that, making a decision there and then that he hadn't expected and had barely even _considered_, but that he wasn't going to go back on now.

"Rachel, can I try something?" He asked, looking down at her, and she nodded, "Don't freak out, ok?" He told her quietly, before, in a gentle manner that was quite unlike his usual self, leaning down and slowly pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss wasn't fast paced, it wasn't frantic, it was beautiful and slow and gentle and everything Rachel felt it should have been. It couldn't even have lasted longer than around five seconds, but as they pulled away at the same time, the smiles on their faces were equally as genuine. Neither Puck nor Rachel said another word as they got into his truck, in fact it wasn't until they were out of the car park that Noah turned to her.

"Well, I don't know about you, "He said casually, seeming to consider, "But all in all that was pretty awesome."

Rachel let out a small laugh, "Yes, Noah, it was. It was lovely, and... Surprisingly so."

"Right. So I guess now I'm supposed to do this, like, officially." He smirked, that trademark smile that _so _shouldn't have made him appealing but toally did, "Rachel, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

She smirked right back at him, "Yes, Noah. I'd like that a lot."

"Cool. But hey, if we're gonna make a go of this, Rachel, do you think you could turn the commitment dial down just a tad? I mean, like... No crazy date calendars, no soppy pictures of me inside your locker..." She laughed, despiter herself, and hit him gently on the arm as he drove.

"Listen, Puck, we both know I've grown up quite a bit since then." She said honestly, "I'm not going to make the mistakes I did last time and want too much too fast. I want to just take things slowly, and not dive headlong into a relationship." She smiled, before raising a hand, "However!" Rachel adopted a mock stern tone of voice, "If I agree to that, then I am going to need you to turn your commitment dial _up _a little. So I mean, no sexting Santana, no flirting with Cheerios in the halls..."

"Babe, I already told you." He glanced at her, taking his eyes off the road for a second, "When you'e dating one person exclusively, that crap _so_ isn't cool."

Rachel smiled, and it was only then that she looked out of the window and realised that they were heading towards Noah's house and not hers. A warm feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time crept up inside of her, and as much as she hated to tempt fate, she thought hat maybe, just m,aybe, everything was going to work out brilliantly.

"Thing is, though, Rach, I have to make sure..." Puck sounded a little awkward, "Are you definitely ready for this? I mean, it's only been six weeks since you were wanting about nine guys at once and I just-"

"I'm going to ignore the rampant exxageration in your last statement," Rachel was thankful that he was only driving with one hand, so that she could reach across the seat and place her own tiny hand in his free one, "And tell you that you have nothing to worry about. It was you who made me realise in the first place how wrong I was, Noah, and I thought about what you said... I thought about _you _in general an awful lot. I understand how... How fanciful and unrealistic I was being back then, always jumping from one opinion to another, one guy to another, and I think that this time, it can be the complete opposite. I guess what I'm trying to say to you, Noah, is..."

Rachel waited, here, until he had pulled into his driveway, until Puck could take his eyes off the road and focus them entirely on her, gripping her hand tightly, befre she finished.

"...Is that... I'm ready."


End file.
